


Gold

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [143]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e16 In My Time of Dying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary meets Tessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

"You can come with me, or you can become what you hunt."

Mary looks longingly at the peace promised by the golden light radiating from the girl. "No. I have to stay."


End file.
